


First Mission

by pokettomonster



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Animal Death, Blood and Injury, Gen, Manipulation, Protege Tommy AU, Tommy protege au, exile arc, villianinnit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:14:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28106094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pokettomonster/pseuds/pokettomonster
Summary: Tommy becomes Dream’s disciple as a result of his exile. And now Dream has a mission for his protégé.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 262





	First Mission

**Author's Note:**

> Based on my Protégé Tommy AU, this fic inspired by @character-assassinations and @dyingtocreepers on tumblr.  
> Sorry for any wonkiness and mistakes, English isn’t my native language and it’s my first time writing something this big in terms of stories. I also don’t have a beta and it shows lol.
> 
> tw: blood, implications of abuse, animal death

The sun was setting by the time they finished the training session and were on their way to Logstedshire. When Dream spoke, Tommy abruptly stopped, as if the words the masked man said were an impenetrable wall before him. “C-come again?” was all that he could manage out of himself as a reply.

“I said I think it’s time for you to pay a visit to L’Manburg, Tommy,” Dream replied with a hint of annoyance in his voice. Tommy knew that the masked man didn’t like to repeat himself and so the boy scrambled to continue walking so that he won’t annoy his only friend even more. 

“Yeah, yeah. I got that big man,” Tommy said in a panicked tone, “but why would I want to go there now?” Tommy was finally getting his shit together after months of isolation with only Dream being there for him. The idea of even just visiting his old home felt like a threat to this fragile peace they so carefully built here in Logsted.

“This ain’t a friendly visit. I want you to do a little mission for me. Call it a test if you want.” Dream didn’t even turn to look at Tommy as if this idea wasn’t concerning to him at all. But Tommy couldn’t help but feel nervous.

“A test? A test of what?” the blond boy asked warily. “I thought we were done with tests, Dream. I’m with you all the way, you know that, right?”

“Right, right. I know. And we are. But I also think that all that training will go to waste if you don’t actually do something with it.” Dream finally stopped and turned to face Tommy. In light of the setting sun his mask took on an ominous red tint. “Don’t you trust me Tommy. Your only friend?”

Tommy felt a sting of irrational fear as if doubting Dream could be the last straw that will make him leave Tommy like everyone else did. He couldn’t let Dream down or there won’t be anything left for him in this world anymore. “You’re right, big man. What do you want me to do?”

——

The boat ride was quicker than he remembered. Some people say that sadness affects the perception of time. Maybe they are right after all, seeing how Tommy always thought that his exile lasted longer than it actually did. “Logsted wasn’t even that far, but they still didn’t visit,” Tommy muttered quietly to himself. Looking back, now with Dream on his side, he understood what the green man meant, when he said that the exile was less of a punishment and more of a lesson. Dream cared and Tommy was blind for not seeing it. Yes he was harsh and yes, sometimes he hurt Tommy. But all of that was behind them now. He was there for Tommy when no one else was. And that’s what counts.

Before long, the wooden structures of L’Manberg docks were visible and Tommy decided to focus on the mission at hand. The plan was simple, really. Take the boat and sail to the small nation, go to the room under Ranboo’s house, kill the fox named Squeeks, return home to Logsted before anyone even noticed. When asked why the fox, Dream only said that it just ‘pissed him off’ and Tommy didn’t press further. “Everyone has their character quirks,” he used to say.

Getting to the place proved to be an easy task, as L’Manberg was empty, even emptier than Tommy remembered. Only Chinese lanterns swaying in the wind giving off soft light betrayed any signs of life here. Bitterness momentarily overcame Tommy. “Was this ghost town really worth betraying me, Tubbo?” he thought before finally reaching the the room he needed.

The masked boy quietly opened the doors and slipped inside. A fox was peacefully sleeping on floor in the centre, a leash tying it up to the nearest table leg. Dream always liked when he was efficient in his tasks, so the boy decided to not prolong the inevitable. “No hard feelings, little buddy. A job is a job, alright,” whispered Tommy as he pulled out his trident - his weapon of choice and a gift from Dream - and without any hesitation stabbed the fox with it, piercing the animal’s chest. Squeeks made a series of loud pained yelps, before going limp on the floor, trident still stuck in it’s body.

But before Tommy could retrieve the weapon, his attention snapped as someone on the other side of the room screamed. And only now Tommy realised that he wasn’t alone. Between the absence of light in the room and his mask, to which he still didn’t get used to, he didn’t notice a bed with a person on it sleeping. And now that person was standing near the bed, clutching a sword in one hand while covering his mouth with the other. It was Tubbo, in the flesh.

Tommy took a few steps back when Tubbo ran to the fox and dropped on his knees next to it’s body, tears running down his face. Tommy tried to say something, anything, but words stuck in his throat like a lump. What a cruel joke: Tubbo was before him and he choked up, unable to say a word. His hand, as if on its own, started reaching towards Tubbo, but when the anguished president looked at Tommy, the blond boy felt everything inside of him collapsing. Tubbo’s eyes, even as tears were streaming down from them, were filled with rage Tommy has never seen before, his teeth were grinding hard enough for the masked boy to hear. If anything, Tubbo looked feral, as if he’s about to rip out the fox-killer’s throat with his teeth and nothing more.

The hand, extended to Tubbo, now shifted to the trident next to him. The enchantment magic came to life and the weapon sprang and flew into Tommy’s hand. “Who are you,” said Tubbo, his voice trembling in rage “and why should I not kill you right here and right now?” The masked boy replied with silence. Because nothing could be said that would make this better for anyone here. But also because Tommy was afraid that he would blow up in a righteous rage himself. Tubbo exiled his best friend in cold blood and has the audacity to react like this to death of a fox? But Tommy knew that blowing up here would jeopardise not only him, but Dream also. He was a changed man and he has bigger plans to consider now. And so Tommy chose to turn around and leave, clenching his fists, but Tubbo wasn’t satisfied with that.

The despairing president leaped onto his feet and ran towards the assailant, sword forward, shouting. Moments later, he collapsed on the floor, his sword dropping next to him. Dream trained Tommy well. He was beyond what Tubbo could manage on his own in a situation like this. In one motion Tommy parried the sword and swiped the trident across Tubbo’s chest. It wasn’t even skill at this point, just pure instinct. And when Tommy’s brain caught up to what had happened, when he saw his former friend’s blood dripping from his trident, he finally understood that there was no turning back now. Letting in a sharp breath, he threw a golden apple on the floor, turned around and ran through the door. The last thing he heard was Tubbo struggling to say something. By the time someone found the president in a pool of his blood with half-eaten golden apple, Tommy was already in a boat, sailing back to his home and the only friend he didn’t burn any bridges with.

——

“Were you seen by anyone?” Dream asked, looking over the sea as he was standing next to his protégé, who was sitting on a bench. “I’ll handle it if they did, so be honest with me.”

Tommy hesitated to answer, not breaking eye contact with the mask in his hands, it’s frowny face now feeling like a mockery of Tommy and his inner turmoil.  
“Tommy,” Dream said, his tone had more steel in it and his grip tightened on Tommy’s shoulder, “I need an answer”.

Tommy let out a deep sigh. “Tubbo did. He saw me kill the fox. Attacked me even, can you believe it. I knocked him out and ran. Nothing major.”

Dream’s grasp eased. “Okay. Okay. I can deal with Tubbo.” Silence came over both of them. A few moments passed and Dream moved his hand from the boy’s shoulder to his head and gently ruffled his hair. “Don’t worry Tommy, you did good. I’m proud of you.”

Tommy felt a little bit of warmth in his chest hearing those words. In his exile, he learned that validation is a hell of a drug, and Tommy could never get enough. In this foul situation every bit especially helped. Tommy looked up at the man he now considered his only friend and asked the question that was on his mind ever since he returned from L’Manberg: “Dream, will it get any better? Hurting my former friends?”

He didn’t answer right away. The mask made green man’s facial expressions unreadable and the silence was deafening, making Tommy doubt the path he chose for a brief moment. But then Dream let out a little sigh and replied in warm tone. “Probably not, Tommy. But I’m here with you and you already made the first step. Might as well finish the journey, eh?”

Tommy looked at Dream for a second, then at his own mask. He put it back on and stood up. “You’re right, big man. You’re always right. So... what do you want me to do next?”


End file.
